Just relax!
by Anna Nomis
Summary: My first ever tickle fic (or fan fic at all for that matter) so please give feedback. Charles is stressed for the children and Erik is having none of it. Finding a solution in a strange new weakness. [right now I am writing for supernatural, Dr. Who and X-men, and any other suggestions. ]


Just relax!

Charles was pacing the halls of the mansion, constantly checking the watches on both his wrists as if it would make time pass swifter. "They should have been back half and hour ago" he mumbles to himself, trying to replace his fear with anger. No such luck, he was worried; the kids were not ready yet he should not have let Erik talk him into it. Charles groans and slumps down on the plush couch, accepting there is nothing he can do but wait and hope. He closes his eyes and sighs, trying to calm his nerves.

The sound of footfalls urges Charles to open one eye and squint at the noise, Erik. Looking calm and collected. And handsome, he thinks to himself. Oh dear Lord, I did not just call him handsome. Shaking his head in amused shock charles sits up and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down friend." Erik obliges and sits on the cushion next to Charles, grunting as he does. "You're tence." Erik states, as straightforward as ever. Charles fights a grin and admits his misgivings about sending the kids out alone and that they were not back yet. "I got word from Raven, they're fine, just holed up in a safe house for the next couple hours. So so just sit back and relax." Erik says, poking Charles in the side to urge his point. But to Erik's surprise and Charles' horror, Charles flinched and let out high pitched yelp. Holding onto hope that it went unnoticed, he tried to start conversation over what to have for dinner but the hope died in his chest at Erik's knowing smile. "E-erik" Charles stammers "please." But Erik's smile only widened. "Charles, is the notorious Professor X ticklish?" He states with glee. "N-no of course not. You just… Startled me, my nerves are on edge from worry. That's all" he says, trying to smile. It looked more like a grimace but truth be told, Charles was extremely ticklish. Known only to Raven, which was bad enough. He made her vow not to tell any of the others. Welp, so much for that.

But his words fell flat and unconvincing even on his own ears. He scrambles backwards but only pushes himself into the corner of the couch. Oh dear lord, Erik cannot know how ticklish I am. Oh how embarrassing. He thinks, frantically searching for a way to get past Erik, Charles didn't notice in his panic that he transferred his thought to Erik. "You can't let Erik know how ticklish you are huh?" He says with an uncharacteristic glint in his eye. Charles stopped moving instantly, embarrassment and panic flooding his body, there was no way out of this. He tried his luck for begging again, oh how he hates begging. "Erik please no, you don't understand h-how much-ch ihihihit OH GOD EEERIK STAHAHAP." The professor was lost as Erik began his attack on his friend's stomach. "Gosh Charles how did I never know you were ticklish? And I mean dang you are super ticklish." He teases lightly lifting Charles shirt to expose his pale and actually quite toned stomach. Dang Charles. Erik thinks to himself, his movements faltering in shock from his thought. Jesus how am I only just now noticing he's gorgeous. And well, ticklish. Grinning even more now, Erik gently caresses the sides of Charles torso, taking note that despite being nowhere near the area, Charles has his arms and elbows locked down on his armpits. Sweet spot eh Charles? He thinks, grinning. Deciding to save it for later, Erik dodges Charles swatting hands and begins a merciless attack on his hip bones. To say Charles screamed would be an understatement.

"ERIKK! HHAAHAHH NOOHHOHO PLEHEHEHSE. I CANTTT TAHAHAKE THIS!" Erik only laughed with him, and did nothing to ease up. Charles was in a state of panic, trying to curl into a ball as his friend tickles the hell out of him. And of course, right when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Erik -tired of having to waste energy trying to keep Charles still- swings his legs over him and sits on his blue eyed friend. His larger weight trapping him and rendering the smaller man immobile and defenseless.

Charles still had his hands locked over his elbows, blocking his armpits and part of his upper body. But Erik couldn't have that, he needed full reign over his friend if he was going to distract him and make him laugh and laugh and laugh. He was stronger than Charles, but he doubted he could hold both hands at once while still ticklish the tension out of his friend. That's when he noticed the watches on both his wrists. Perfect. Why the hell Charles had watches on both he had no damn clue but it made his job easier. Focusing his power he moved the metal from the watches and forced them to pull Charles arms over his head. Leaving him completely open and exposed and vulnerable to whatever Erik wished.

Charles eyes went from confused to frantic as he struggled to pull his arms down with no prevail. He looks up at his friend, his eyes begging for mercy. Begging Erik through eye contact, too humiliated to beg out loud. "There, that's better." Erik says, cracking his knuckles. Charles thrashes and bucks and puts up as much fight as he can, but there is nothing he can do. He is at the mercy of Erik. And it was terrifying.

"Please Erik! I am not worried or upset or tense anymore you don't have to do this." He squeaks out, sweat starting to gleam on his forehead. Oh this was just too good. "And pass up an opportunity to turn my stoic friend into an adorable giggling mess? I'll pass, sorry." He says with a wink. "wait! NOHOHO OH GOODD NOOOO!" Charles yelps as Erik starts wash boarding his exposed ribs. relentlessly precise and tortuous.

Pulling up the smaller man's shirt all the way he leans down keeping eye contact with Charles so he knew exactly what he planned to do. Charles was already giggling in anticipation, unable to help it. Begging Erik to stop the closer he got to his vulnerable belly. But Erik just hovered over the trembling stomach grinning at his friend who was red with anticipation. Then, without warning, he leans down and blows a raspberry.

"NOHOHO NOHOT THAHAHAT. PLEHEHESE. I CANT TAHAHAKE THIS ERIK PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHIHIHNG!"

Erik's only response was to start ticking his friends sides, slowly spidering his was up. "No no no no no" Charles giggles as he saw Erik's path. Right to the hotspot: the underarms. Pulling on his watch restraints and wriggling as much he could, Charles tried to fight, but with those damn fingers he could barely focus.

"Charles" Erik said, stopping his tickling right before the armpits "I need you to do something for me." He says. "Anything!" Charles says instantly "anything at all just please PLEASE don't tickle me there. You have not idea how bad it is." He whines, pulling on his arms with no prevail. He whined, he actually whined.

"Ok, so here is what I need you to do" Erik said, leaning towards his friend's ear. Charles leaned forward as much as possible, desperate to know what it was going to take to stop to torture. "Laugh for me." Erik whispers. Just as the realization passes Charles eyes, Erik digs into the sensitive hollows.

"NOHOHO PLEASEEEE! ANYWHEHEHERE ELSE ANYWHEREEE BUT THEREEE! IT TICKLESSS!" Charles was gone, a laughing puddle. Damn his arms really are bad. Erik thinks to himself in amused wonder. Laughing along with his hysterical friend.

Charles was not longer screaming out loud, his laughter was silent but Erik could still hear it in his head.

Erik please I-I can't.

Charles was in ticklish hell, he would rather be fighting an army of mutants than be on this couch having the bloody life tickled out of him.

Erik lightly scribbled around the rims then dug in the middle, occasionally spidering down the ticklish man's sides just to hear him squeal in ticklish delight.

Charles could no longer laugh out loud, he was forced to resort to begging Erik in his mind.

Please Erik. Anything, I'll do anything I swear just stop. I can't take it, it tickles so much please Erik. Please!

At that he let up a bit, giving him a break. Charles hair was a mess, all over the place sticking to his face.

"Please" he whispers "no more." He was whimpering. Erik took pity on his best friend and released his grip.

"You feel better now though right?" Erik asks hopefully, worried he might have gone overboard. "Fuck you." Charles says, but he was smiling. "And I am so getting you back." He mumbles. "Tough for you Professor 'I'm so damn ticklish' cause I am not ticklish." He says, trying to speak with confidence he doesn't have. "You forget I'm a telepath. I can read your mind. So, hips and thighs are your bad spots eh?" Charles says, sitting up. It was too late for Erik to run. Shit, I'm screwed. He thinks to himself. "Indeed you are." Charles responds and pleading laughter fills the empty halls once more.


End file.
